


Drabble:  "There's A First Time For Everything"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble:  "There's A First Time For Everything"

Title: "There's A First Time for Everything"   
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K/S, enema  
Summary: Water sports, anyone?

================================

 

Spock told Jim to meet him in his quarters later to open the mystery package that had arrived. Jim knew it must be some new toy that they would share, but whether to anticipate the unveiling with pleasure or dread he didn't know...so he did both.

Twenty-hundred, finally! While Spock watched, Jim drew forth from the box a floppy, shiny black object with a long tube attached. It was a large black rubber enema bag. 

"Whoa! How big is it?" Jim asked, awestruck.

"One gallon" Spock stated, serenely.

Jim's eyes grew wide. "Is that humanly possible!?" 

"We shall see."


End file.
